Anata wa Watashi no Sensei Desu!
by Red Motel
Summary: Apesar da minha falta de sorte, eu não me considero azarada. Até que, a minha querida mãe chega para mim, com um sorriso e diz que está namorando com o meu professor, aquele que eu tenho uma paixão platônica! Agora sim, eu me considero uma pessoa azarada.


Apesar da minha falta de sorte, eu não me considero azarada. Até que, a minha querida mãe chega para mim, com um sorriso e diz que está namorando com o meu professor, aquele que eu tenho uma paixão platônica! Agora sim, eu me considero uma pessoa azarada.

**Decidi começar umas coletâneas com fics de "Anata wa...", todas com relacionamentos conturbados, não dramáticos, mas sim, engraçados e românticos. xD Isso é, se eu conseguir... Espero que vocês gostem dessa nova fic o/**

**1. Prólogo: O dia onde tudo começou**

Azar é uma palavra muito dura. Por isso, eu não me considero uma pessoa _azarada_... Apenas com menos sorte que outras pessoas. Mas azarada? Nunca!

A sorte, desde pequenininha, nunca foi com a minha cara e, conseqüentemente, nunca cooperou comigo.

Quando tinha poucos anos de vida, minha mãe me deixava na creche, para ir trabalhar – meu pai sumiu até mesmo antes de saber que ela estava grávida -. Como ela não tinha _muito_ dinheiro, a creche onde eu ficava, não era aquelas coisas. Por isso, faltava leite várias vezes... Mas adivinhem? Toda vez que o leite acabava, era na _minha vez_! Vocês podem estar pensando: "Tadinha, passava fome..." O lugar não era aquelas coisas, mas também não era um cafundó! A mulher ia buscar mais leite, sei lá onde. E quando ela voltava, a _porcaria do leite já estava frio!_

Sem exceção.

No pré, também, as coisas não eram diferentes. Todas as sextas, a professora nos levava ao parquinho. Eu adorava o parquinho! Principalmente os balanços. Por isso, eu sempre corria para alcançar o balanço primeiro. Mas como eu era – _era?_ – meio pata, as outras crianças sempre chegavam primeiro que eu e todas queriam ir no balanço. A professora falava: "Cada um fica um pouquinho, para que todos possam ir." E quando finalmente chegava a _minha vez,_ _a porcaria do sinal tocava!_

Sem exceção.

E essas pequenas demonstrações de _má sorte_, continuaram. Na escola, quando eu ia pegar a canetinha para poder pintar o meu desenho, _sempre pegava as que estavam falhando_; quando eu conseguia sentar no meio, na minha carteira preferida, _um cabeção com cabelo de cogumelo sentava na minha frente_; na aulas de artes, em trabalhos de recorte-e-cole, para mim, _sempre sobravam as revistas de imóveis_;

Sem exceção.

Então, quando finalmente eu ingressei no colegial, as coisas se suavizaram. É claro, a sorte ainda não _cooperava_ comigo, mas comparando com outras coisas, minha vida estava muito bem, obrigada! Talvez alguém com _menos sorte_ do que eu, era a vítima da vez.

Até que, em um belo dia de sol – mentira, o dia estava horrível. Eu realmente odeio sol -, a diretora entra na minha sala e comunica:

- Nakamura-san teve alguns problemas familiares, por isso ele vai ficar afastado um pouco da escola.

Quando a diretora boca de sapo disse isso, tive vontade de gritar. Odeio matemática, mas ela consegue ficar mais insuportável quando o Professor Nakamura dá aula. É simplesmente repugnante olhar aquele careca branquelo com uma pança que chegava até o chão.

- ... Por isso, peço que vocês dêem as boas-vindas para o novo professor de vocês. Pode entrar, Taisho-san!

Eu pensava que seria mais um daqueles professores feios, sem-graça, metido à engraçadinho, com piadinhas bestas, mas qual foi a minha surpresa quando entrou um homem alto, de cabelo prateado, olhos dourados? E, posso dizer à vocês... De feio, aquilo não tinha nada.

As meninas de toda a sala pensaram a mesma coisa que eu, pois alguns suspiram foram ouvidos na sala. Kagome virou para mim e sussurrou:

- Credo, que professor horrível!

Horrível? Horrível? Eu queria ter um horrível daquele para mim!

Após a diretora sair, ele se sentou na carteira e parecia examinar um a um.

- Bom dia. – Tinha uma voz grossa, uma expressão séria. – Meu nome é Taisho Sesshoumaru... Prazer em conhecê-los.

Sesshoumaru, hm? O nome não é dois mais bonitos, _sinceramente_, mas ele... Uh-lá-lá. Seria a minha sorte decidindo cooperar comigo?

Após falar algumas coisas que eu não prestei a mínima atenção, ocupada demais em observá-lo, Sesshoumaru começou a anotar a apresença. Humpf, dúvido que ele grave o nome de todo mundo. Nem os professores que dão aula para gente há dois anos, gravaram os nomes.

Mas desde que ele grave o meu nome, está bom demais.

- Nakayama Rin.

- Aqui. – Sussurrei. Ele se contentou em dar uma olhada e mim e logo voltou a sua atenção a lista. Bem, o que eu esperava? Um "Tudo bem?" ou "Belo nome"?

- Kochi Kagura.

- Aqui, sensei.

Ele a fitou.

- É um belo nome.

Rosnei e tive o ímpeto de ir até ele, subir na mesa...

E TORCER AQUELE PESCOÇO!

- O que foi, Rin-chan? – Sango, que sentava na minha frente, virou-se. – Você _rosnou_?

- Nani? – Forcei um sorriso doce – Eu? Não, Sango-chan, é impressão sua...

Ela deu os ombros e virou novamente para frente. Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos... Por que diabos eu tive essa reação? Afinal, eu sequer conhecia aquele _Sesshoumaru_. Ele não é nada meu – a não ser o meu professor.

Respirei fundo.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, pediu que nós abrissemos o livro e todos obedeceram. Exceto eu.

Não é porque o professor é bonito – E BESTA – que eu vou me interessar, subitamente, em matemática. Essa matéria é a minha assombração desde que eu me entendo por gente. Por isso, quando ele dá as costas, abaixo a cabeça e finjo que estou dormindo.

**X---------X----------X**

- Rin-chan... Rin-chan... – Sinto alguém me cutucando no braço e resmungo alguma coisa.

E não é que eu dormi mesmo?

- Nani? – Levanto a cabeça. Meus olhos estão pesados e vejo Sango, com a mochila nas costas. – Hmm?

- Acabou a aula, Rin. – Ela solta um riso – Desmaiou legal, hein?

A sala está praticamente vazia. Apenas eu, a Sango, a Kagome que está ocupada arrumando as coisas...

Ah, claro. E a Kagura, falando com o Sesshoumaru, na mesa dele.

Mas isso não me importa mesmo!

Levanto e começo a arrumar as minhas coisas. Meu rosto deve estar algo _lindo_.

- Ei, meninas... Eu vou ao banheiro. Espero vocês lá fora, sim? – Elas concordam. Pego a minha mochila, jogo-a nas costas e vou em direção a saída, sem olhar para os dois. Um passo, mais um passo, mais um passo... Isso, Rin, você está alcançando a saída e...

- Nakayama.

Ouço uma voz grossa chamando pelo meu nome e congelo. Não, não, não, não!

- Sim? – Viro-me e deparo com o Sesshoumaru, se levantando. Kagura dá um sorriso efusivo, diz 'até amanhã, professor...' e sai da sala, fazendo questão de dar aquela rebolada básica.

- Quero conversar com você. – Ele diz.

Ops. Nem o Nakamura-sensei era tão sério... Agora que estou frente a frente com Sesshoumaru, vejo que ele é _assustador_. Não só pelo seus olhos frios, mas também porque eu sou mais baixa que ele e bato no peito dele.

- Bem... – Murmuro e dou uma olhada de soslaio para Sango e Kagome e vejo que elas estão segurando o riso. Bela amigas as que eu tenho! – É... Hm... é... – Droga, Rin, para de gaguejar, sua idiota! – Euestouatrasadaprecisoir. – Desembucho. Sesshoumaru arquea a sobrancelha.

Céus, observo que ele fica ainda mais assustador.

E mais _lindo_ também. Mas isso não vem ao caso!

- É rápido, não vou ocupar o seu tempo. – Ele diz e logo está ao meu lado. Suspiro e vejo que não tenho outra saída... E saio da sala, caminhando ao lado dele. O corredor está praticamente vazio, por causa do horário de almoço. – Vamos direto ao assunto. Percebi que você não prestou atenção hoje, Nakayama.

"Blábláblá!" Sinto um dejà vu. É exatamente o que o Nakamura-sensei dizia para mim. Só que ele não era tão assustador.

E nem tão lindo.

- Bem... – Dou uma enrola básica – Eu prestei sim, professor... Você que está equivocado.

- Você está dizendo que estou inventando isso? – Ele pergunta e olha para mim. Não foi isso que eu disse, oras! Acho que ele precisa estudar mais interpretação de texto.

- Eu não disse isso. – Digo, tentando ficar calma – Apenas disse que... Hmm... É... Você pode ter confundido com uma outra pessoa... Sabe? – Sorri. Calma, calma, calma... – Quem sabe com uma menina parecida comigo? Hm?

Tenho a impressão de ver um sorriso na cara dele, mas acho que, agora, EU que estou equivocada. Aquilo era mais sério que um padre!

- Eu te vi dormindo, Nakayama. E aliás, eu te chamei, caso não tenha percebido. Mas você não acordou.

Oh-oh.

- Bem... – Eu murmurei, incerta – É...

- A diretora me disse sobre você. – Ele me interrompeu. Como? O que aquela boca de sapo disse sobre mim??

Enquanto falávamos, caminhamos até a sala dos professores e lá estávamos nós, parados, em frente à sala. Esta é a minha chance, só preciso ter calma...

- Ehn, sensei... Pelo jeito nós já chegamos e você provavelmente deve ser um homem _muito ocupado_ – tossi – e já deve estar atrasado. Por isso, eu já vou in...

- Não tenho pressa. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Entre.

PORCARIA!

Essa técnica sempre dava certo com Nakamura-sensei.

Estou realmente começando a sentir falta dele.

Sem muita opção do que fazer, entrei e fiquei parada, enquanto ele guardava suas coisas no armário.

- E então? – Ele insistiu.

- Hm... O que ela disse sobre mim?

Uma parte de mim torcia para que ele falasse "ela é uma aluna muito aplicada. Adora matemática e sempre se deu bem com Nakamura-sensei."

Mas sabemos, caro amigo, que isso é praticamente impossível. Mas o que custa ter um resquício de esperança?

- Ela me disse que você odiava o antigo professor de matemática, tirava notas vermelhas com ele, sempre ia à diretoria por causa dele, nunca realizava as tarefas e sempre dormia em suas aulas.

Foi pior do que eu imaginava.

- ...

- E então? – Sesshoumaru insistiu mais uma vez. Virou-se e ficou olhando nos meus olhos.

O que ele queria que eu falasse, pô?!

- Hm, matemática nunca foi uma das minhas matérias favoritas.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Céus, se ele fizer isso mais uma vez, juro que o agarro ali mesmo!

- Percebi.

Percebi, blábláblá!

- O caso... – Sua expressão se suavizou e ele começou a falar como se tivesse conversando com uma _criança_ – é que, se aquele professor deixou as coisas chegarem a tal ponto, eu _não_ vou deixar.

(o.o) Engrossou a voz!

- Caso você insistir em tratar a _minha aula_ com negligência...

- Eu não trato a sua aula com negligência! – o interrompi e me arrependi logo em seguida. Sesshoumaru parecia que não tinha a mínima simpatia com quem o interrompesse. Mas já que eu o interrompi, continuei – Foi só uma aula. Você nem me conhece!

Ops... Essa última frase saiu sem querer.

- Como? – Ele se aproximou alguns passos de mim e ficou cara a cara comigo.

AH, CARAMBA! Eu e minha boca grande!

- O que você disse?

Já que estava tudo ferrado, não me custava continuar.

- Eu disse que você _não _me conhece! – Resmunguei e percebi que o meu sangue estava fervendo. Talvez isso devesse mais ao fato de que ele disse "belo nome" para Kagura do que ele estar me dando sermão. Não que eu deveria estar sentindo esse tipo de coisa, mas...

É que eu odeio a Kagura.

- Você só me deu UMA – frisei – aula. Como você pode dizer essas coisas baseado no que uma diretora _boca de sapo_ disse?

Ops. Só espero que a diretora não esteja escutando a nossa conversa agora. Kami-sama, permita-me que não.

- Exatamente, Nakayama... – Ele segura os meus pulsos e os nossos rostos estão a cinco centímetros de distância – É por esses motivos que a Senhorita acabou de citar que eu não vou deixá-la faltar o respeito _comigo_.

Faltar o respeito? Eu?? Eu não fiz nada!

- E o que eu fiz? – Fiz questão de me aproximar mais os nossos rostos. Apenas três centímetros nos separavam. Mas eu não percebi isso na hora porque eu estava morrendo de raiva – Por acaso, foi VOCÊ que venho em cima de mim cheio de sermões como se já me conhecesse há anos!

- Pois saiba VOCÊ – ele se aproximou mais e nós estávamos a um centímetro um do outro – que eu não preciso conhecer uma pessoa HÁ anos para saber quando ela falta com o respeito. E além do mais...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Nós dois nos viramos e nos deparamos com o professor de história, Naraku. Eu odeio esse professor – mais que o Nakamura-sensei! É um tarado, tosco, idiota...

Sesshoumaru solta os meus pulsos e agora que eu percebo que eles estão doendo. Além de idiota, é um brusco!

- Não está acontecendo nada. – Sesshoumaru diz e se afasta de mim, recuperando a sua pose elegante e fria. Ah, agora ele faz essa pose toda? Mas é um besta mesmo!

- Isso mesmo, não está acontecendo nada. – Resmungo e sem falar um "com licença" para o Sesshoumaru, saio. Ué, por que eu iria falar um "com licença" se ele não disse "belo nome" para mim??

Não dou nem quinze passos, quando vejo a Kagome e a Sango correndo, desesperadas na minha direção.

- Rin-chan! Rin-chan! – Kagome, a mais desesperada, me aborda – O que ele queria?

- Vocês demoraram tanto... Ele não te violentou não, né? – Sango complementou.

Se fosse há cinco minutos, eu diria: "Heh, quem diria que ele me violentasse". Mas depois da nossa "pequena" discussão, eu não quero ver aquele trouxa NEM pintado de ouro!

- Não. E se ele fizesse isso, eu iria chitá-lo naquele lugar. – Resmungo e começamos a andar.

- Mas o que ele queria com você, Rin-chan? – Sango pergunta.

- Ah, perguntar o por que de eu ter dormido na aula dele! – Bufo – E depois começou a fazer um sermão desgraçado... Eu não agüentei e respondi para ele, na cara dura!

- O quê? – Kagome solta um gritinho agudo – Rin-chan, por que você fez isso?! Tudo bem que ele é horroroso, mas ele ainda é o nosso professor...

- Horroroso? Horroroso? – Sango repete e gargalha – Kagome, você tem um mal gosto desgraçado, pelo amor de Deus! Sesshoumaru-Sensei, horroroso?

- Horroroso mesmo! Kami-sama, aquele cabelão comprido! Parece de uma freira...

- Faz parte do charme dele, oras!

- E aquele pose toda fria? Credo! Parecia um iceberg ambulante...

- Um charme!

Kami-sama, depois de tudo o que eu passei, elas agora estão discutindo sobre o trouxa. Como eu já disse, se fosse há cinco minutos eu tomaria a qualquer custo, o lado da Sango com unhas e dentes e o defenderia... Mas depois de ele ter vindo para cima de mim com aquele sermão todo, não quero nem saber se a Kagome o acha horroroso.

- Por Kami, parem de discutir sobre isso. – Resmungo e massageo as minhas têmporas – Sango-chan, K-chan, acho que eu vou para casa. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. – Resmungo.

- Ah, tudo bem, Rin-chan. – Sango suspira – Posso te ligar mais tarde?

- Hai.

- Aposto que vai te ligar e vai ficar falando o tempo todo como o horroroso é bonito. – Kagome cutucou.

- Kagome, se você não aprecia uma boa arte, eu e a Rin apreciamos.

Reviro os olhos e trato de sair rapidamente. A verdade é que eu não estou com a mínima dor de cabeça. Apenas queria ir para longe daquela discussão. Se eu ficasse entre as duas, aí sim eu ficaria com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Passo para a portaria, me despeço do porteiro e vou caminhando para casa, lentamente. Na esquina, de repente, um carro para ao meu lado. Meu primeiro pensamento é que é um tarado maníaco, mas logo me acalmo. Afinal, quem _iria_ querer me atacar? Eu? Se fosse a vaca da Kagura até que ia, mas eu?

O vidro abaixa e quem coloca a cabeça para fora?

Sesshoumaru!

CÉUS! Arrependo-me de não ter ficado junto com a Kagome e a Sango. Seu rosto não está mais sem expressão e sim... Bravo. Tento, mas não tem como: penso que ele está mais bonito assim.

- Entre. – Ele diz. Se o seu rosto não está frio, sua voz está. O que me faz ficar ainda mais brava. Era para eu estar fria, não ele!

- Não. – Começo a andar e percebo que ele está me seguindo. Caramba! – Me deixa em paz! – Bufo – Não sabia que é contra as regras professor dá em cima de alunas? – Não consigo me conter e provoco. Haha.

- Não me faça perder mais a paciência, Rin. – É a primeira vez neste dia que ele me chama de Rin e não de Nayamana. Ah, tome Kagura! Chamar-me de Rin é bem melhor do que receber "um belo nome"! Mas mesmo assim, não paro de andar. Tenho amor próprio, viu?

- Eu vou para casa. Estou morrendo de fome. – Tento andar mais rápido, mas ele me acompanha facilmente com o carro.

- Não vai demorar. – Rebate – Eu quero terminar aquela conversa com você.

- Pois eu não quero! – Rebato. Agora tenho plena certeza de que ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma garotinha mimada, implicante e chata. Quer saber? Ele que se ferre.

- Tudo bem, então. – Ele fecha o vidro. Pensei que ele não desistiria tão fácil. Sesshoumaru, você realmente não é o que eu pensava. Respiro profundamente, aliviada que ele parou de me seguir, quando eu ouço o barulho de uma porta abrindo. Antes que eu pudesse me virar, sinto o Sesshoumaru me pegando no colo.

Podia ser algo romântico, mas ele me carrega como um saco de farinha.

- Me solta, seu trouxa! ME SOLTA! – Berro, xingando-o, esquecendo temporariamente que ele é o meu professor. Mas, pensem comigo: professor não carregam _suas alun__**a**__s _no colo – ou pelo menos não deveriam carregar -, muito menos como se fosse um saco de farinha – ME SOLTA! SOCORRO! TEM UM TARA... – Ele tampa a minha boca e meus gritos são abafados. Sesshoumaru me solta no banco do carro e com uma velocidade impressionante, ocupa o outro banco e começa a dirigir. Olho para o seu rosto e parece que ele está _morrendo_ de raiva. Uh-lá-lá, consegui desfazer, mais uma vez, a sua pose de eu-sou-um-professor-elegante-e-frio.

- Você consegue me tirar do sério. – Ele rosna e eu resmungo.

- Você que me tira! Me carregando como se fosse um saco de farinha. Ainda mais, a força! – Ele não responde e eu fico quieta, olhando para fora. Tenho vontade de chorar – de raiva, que fiquei bem claro! – mas seguro as minhas lágrimas. Ele não merece isso – não _Sesshoumaru_.

Alguns minutos se passam e o carro pára. Olho para frente e vejo que estamos em um parque. Olho de soslaio para Sesshoumaru e vejo que ele está com os olhos fechados...

... que ele não esteja tendo um ataque cardíaco, por Kami!

Logo ele abre os olhos e olho novamente para o lado, para que os nossos olhos não tenham a chace de se cruzar. Ele fica alguns segundos em silêncios.

- Rin.

Não me mexo.

- Rin. – Ele repete.

E não me mexo.

- Rin! – Ele diz mais alto.

E novamente não me mexo.

Ele resmunga algo e vira a minha cabeça para eu poder encará-lo.

- Você pode parar de agir com uma criança para nós termos uma conversa de adultos? – Sesshoumaru está irritado. Fico magoada – não me perguntem o motivo, eu sou estranha... – por isso mexo a cabeça para que ele solte.

- Se você não tivesse me colocado nessa merda de carro a força, talvez! – Rebato e viro novamente a cabeça para o lado. Sesshoumaru suspira e estou preparada para que ele começa mais um dos seus sermões, mas ele coloca a mão no meu ombro. Mesmo estando fula da vida com ele, não sei se vocês já sabem, mas ele tem uma mão grande.

E isso me provoca arrepios.

- Desculpe. – O que? Eu estou ouvindo? Não que eu conheça ele, mas eu não consigo imaginá-lo com toda essa pose, pedindo desculpas para uma colegial – Não agi da maneira mais correta. Mas nós não podemos continuar com isso. Temos o ano inteiro para sempre e, de alguma forma, temos que nos agüentar até o final do ano.

Viro e o encaro. A expressão de raiva e irritação já não está mais presente no seu rosto. Voltou a mesma frieza.

Que pena.

- É, pois é. – Não consigo olhar por muito tempo os seus olhos dourados por isso desvio o olhar.

- Nós não precisamos nos dar bem. Isso em relacionamento entre professor e aluno não é obrigatório. O que eu quero que você faça, é que não trate mais as minhas aulas como se não fossem nada.

Nakamura-Sensei nunca me disse isso, de tal forma. Ele só dizia: "Ou você faz isso ou você vai ficar fora da sala por três dias." Percebi agora... Estou falando muito de Nakamura-sensei. Credo! Será que eu estou apaixonada por aquele gordo?

Que horror!

- Sim. – Eu respondo – Não tratarei mais as suas aulas como se não fossem nada. – Eu virei a cabeça para não encará-lo – Foi a força de costume. – Virei novamente para encará-lo e percebi um meio-sorriso.

Sesshoumaru fica ainda mais bonito sorrindo. Pena que isso só acontece... De vez em nunca.

- Tudo bem. – Ele olha para frente e liga o motor do carro. – Estamos combinados, então.

O quê? Ele me raptou só para nós termos uma conversinha de nada?!

Também, o que você esperava Rin? Quando eu te vi, fiquei loucamente apaixonado por você, Rin?

Juro, se ele falar isso para a vaca da Kagura amanhã, faço questão de jogar todas as carteiras da sala nele até ele morrer. Não só nele, como nos dois.

- Onde você mora? – A voz fria de Sesshoumaru me tira dos pensamentos – Eu te levo para casa.

Se isso fosse um encontro, seria perfeito, não acham?

- Ahn... Não se incomode. Apenas me deixe no mesmo lugar onde você me raptou. – Ele me olha de soslaio – O que foi? Foi isso que você fez.

- Se você não fosse tão teimosa. – Antes que eu pudesse contestar, ele acrescentou – Não discute comigo, Nakayama. Onde você mora? Eu te levo para casa.

Resignada, disse o endereço para ele e o resto do trajeto, ficamos em silêncio. Depois de dez minutos, ele estaciona o carro em frente da minha casa. Tiro o cinto de segurança e abro a porta.

- Arigatou pela carona.

Ele apenas balança a cabeça. Pego a chave e abro a porta. Não ouço o barulho do carro se afastar e deduzo que ele está me esperando entrar em casa. Quem diria, ele é educado. Suspiro. Não vai ser nada fácil não dormir ou conversar na aula dele... Mas se eu ficar prestando atenção nele, em vez da matéria, com certeza consigo ficar acordada... Fecho a porta e vejo a minha mãe sentada no sofá da sala, com os braços cruzados.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Nakayama.

Srta. Nakayama? Toda vez que ela fala isso é porque eu fiz alguma coisa errado. E nesses últimos dias, eu não lembro de não feito nada de errado, pelo menos.

- Oi, mãe. – Coloco a bolsa no sofá e tomo fôlego – O que foi, mãe...? Aconteceu alguma coisa de errada...?

- Você ainda me pergunta? – Ela me olha torto. Oras, se eu estou perguntando, é porque eu não sei!

- Eu...

- Seu professor de matemática me ligou hoje, assim que terminou as suas aulas. Ele disse que você foi uma aluna bagunceira, dormiu na aula, respondeu para ele e disse que tratou a aula dele com negligência. O que você diz sobre isso, Rin?

O QUÊ?

Sem pensar o que a minha mãe possa pensar, abro a porta e vejo Sesshoumaru com o vidro aberto, ainda parado na frente da minha casa. Assim que ele me vê, ele dá um sorriso malicioso.

- EU FILHO DA...

- Até amanhã... Nakayama. – E vai embora. Xingo-o com todos os palavrões conhecidos.

Ah, amanhã você está ferrado comigo... Taisho Sesshoumaru! Trouxa!

**-------**

**HSYAHSHSYASHYAS, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo da fic! n.n Vou explicar melhor a vocês, nesta nota final: Começarei a fazer algumas fics com o tema "Anata wa...". Traduzindo para o português: "Você é..." Todos abordando relacionamentos complicados, mas de uma forma cômica e romântica! (:**

**Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! HSUHSU, Sesshy é realmente muito mau! :P**

**Espero receber muitas reviews. n.n Onegai!**

**READ AND REVIEWS!**


End file.
